financefandomcom-20200213-history
Mutual Fund Glossary
It is always advisable if we become familiar with various terms related to Mutual funds: Mutual Fund Glossary. This shall give us a better understanding of the documents and literature pertaining to Mutual Funds. This Glossary is not complete. You may read and come across many other terms associated with the Mutual Funds. You are welcome to update the list and expand this Mutual Fund Glossary. Thanks! 0-9 ;12B-1 Fees: ;12B-1 Plan: ;3C7: A ;A-Share: ;Absolute Return: ;Accredited Investor: ;Accumulation Plan: ;Active Management: ;Active Risk: ;Aggressive Growth Fund: ;Algorithmic Trading: ;All Weather Fund: ;Anti-Reciprocal Rule: ;Appraisal Ratio: ;Approved List: ;Asset Allocation: ;Asset Allocation Fund - AAF: ;Assets Under Management - AUM: ;Automatic Investment Plan: ;Automatic Reinvestment Plan: ;Average Annual Return - AAR: B ;B-Share: ;Back-End Load: ;Balanced Fund: ;Benchmark: ;Blend Fund: ;Bogey: ;Bond Fund: ;Breakpoint: ;Breakpoint Sale: C ;C-Share: ;Calmar Ratio: ;Canadian Securities Course™ - CSC™: ;Capital Appreciation Fund: ;Capital Gains Distribution: ;Capital Gains Exposure - CGE: ;Capital Guaratee Fund: ;Captive Fund: ;Certified Fund Specialist - CFS: ;Class: ;Clone Fund: ;Closed-End Investment: ;Closed-End Management Company: ;Collective Fund: ;Commingled Fund: ;Commingling (Commingled): ;Commodity Pool: ;Conduit Theory: ;Conservative Growth: ;Contingent Deferred Sales Charge - CDSC: ;Core Plus: ;Creation Unit: ;Crossover Fund: ;Current Income: D ;Debt Fund: ;Dedicated Portfolio: ;Demutualization: ;Diamonds: ;Diversified Common Stock Fund: ;Diversified Fund: ;Drawdown: ;Dual Purpose Fund: E ;Efficient Frontier: ;Emerging Market Fund: ;Equity Fund: ;Equity Income: ;Exchange Privilege: ;Expense Ratio: F ;Fair Weather Fund: ;Family of Funds: ;Feeder Fund: ;Final Prospectus: ;Fixed-Income Style Box: ;Focused Fund: ;Form 1099-DIV: ;Forward Pricing: ;Foul Weather Fund: ;Front-End Load: ;Fund Manager: ;Fund of Funds: ;Funds From Operations - FFO: G ;Gilt Fund: ;Global Fund: ;Growth Fund: H ;High Watermark: I ;Income Fund: ;Income Share: ;Income Trust: ;Incubated Fund: ;Incubation: ;Index Fund: ;Index Hugger: ;Information Ratio: ;Institutional Fund: ;Institutional Shares: ;International Equity Style Box: ;International Fund: ;Interval Fund (Scheme): ;Investment Company: ;Investment Company Act of 1940: ;Investor Shares: J K L ;Late-Day Trading: ;Level Load: ;Lifestyle Fund: ;Load: ;Load Fund: ;Load Spread Option: ;Long/Short Fund: M ;Managed Account: ;Managed Money: ;Management Fee: ;Management Risk: ;Manager Universe (Benchmark): ;Market Neutral: ;Master Fund: ;Master Trust: ;Mirror Fund: ;Modified Dietz Method: ;Momentum Fund: ;Money Market Fund: ;Morgan Stanley Capital International - MSCI: ;Morningstar Risk Rating: ;Multi-Advisor Fund: ;Multi-Discipline Account: ;Municipal Bond Fund: ;Mutual Fund Custodian: ;Mutual Fund Liquidity Ratio: ;Mutual Fund Subadvisor: ;Mutual Fund Timing: ;Mutual-Fund Advisory Program: N ;Net Asset Value - NAV: ;;Net Asset Value Per Share - NAVPS: ;No-Load Fund: ;Nontaxable Dividends: ;Nova/Ursa Ratio: O ;Offering Memorandum: ;Offshore Mutual Fund: ;Open Ended Investment Company - OEIC: ;Open-End Fund: ;Open-End Management Company: ;Optimized Portfolio as Listed Securities - OPALS: ;Overweight: P ;Passive Foreign Investment Company - PFIC: ;Passive Management: ;Pipeline: ;Pipeline Theory: ;Pooled Funds: ;Portfolio: ;Portfolio Income: ;Portfolio Insurance: ;Portfolio Management: ;Portfolio Manager: ;Portfolio Pumping: ;Portfolio Turnover: ;Private Investment in Public Equity - PIPE: ;Prospectus: ;Protected Fund: Q ;Quant Fund: R ;R-Squared: ;Reclassification: ;Redemption: ;Regional Fund: ;Regulated Investment Company - RIC: ;Relative Return: ;Rights of Accumulation - ROA: ;Risk-Adjusted Return: S ;S&P Phenomenon: ;Sales Charge: ;Sector Fund: ;Sector Rotation: ;Series 6: ;Service Shares: ;Sharpe Ratio: ;Short Form Prospectus Distribution System - SFPDS: ;Short-Term Investment Fund - STIF: ;Single-Country Fund: ;Société d'Investissement À Capital Variable - SICAV: ;Soft Dollars: ;Spiders - SPDRs: ;Spread-Load Contractual Plan: ;Sterling Ratio: ;Strategic Asset Allocation: ;Style: ;Style Box: ;Style Drift: ;Sub-Advised Fund: ;Super NOW Account: ;Survivorship Bias: ;Switching: ;Systematic Withdrawal Plan - SWP: T ;Tactical Asset Allocation - TAA: ;Third-Party Distributor: ;Total Expense Ratio - TER: ;Tracker Fund: ;Trailer Fee: ;Trust Deed: ;Turnover Ratio: U ;Undertakings for the Collective Investment of Transferable Securities - UCITS: ;Underweight: ;Unit Investment Trust - UIT: ;Unit Trust - UT: V ;Value Added Monthly Index - VAMI: ;Value at Risk - VaR: ;Value Fund: ;Venture Capital Funds: ;Volume Weighted Average Price - VWAP: ;Voluntary Accumulation Plan: ;Vulture Fund: W ;Weighted Average Credit Rating: ;Window Dressing: ;Withdrawal Plan: ;World Equity Benchmark Series - WEBS: ;Wrap Account: X Y Z Category:Glossary